Trends in interior wall construction and coverings range from brick to plaster walls to dry walls, to stucco, and to stone. It is, of course, well known to apply burlap to give a certain pleasing texture, or to apply paper which has been printed with any of a variety of designs ranging from murals to plain colors. Interior wall coverings also include panelling sheets that are prepared to simulate a variety of surfaces. The availability of wall covering materials is quite varied and include clay or ceramic blocks in the shape of real brick but quite thin to reproduce a brick wall texture. Wall coverings of the latter type are very heavy and also are limited as to color and surface texture treatment.